Battle of The Teams (Season 2)
Season 2 of Battle of The Teams consists of 7 episodes. The season premiered on April 24, 2018. Format Almost like last season, but a little bit different. This season, instead of having 2 teams lip-syncing to win, we're going to have the 2 best queens (no matter what team they're on) lip-sync instead. The 2 best queens agree to save someone from the bottom 3, and the winner of the lip-sync eliminates someone from the bottom 2. Also, even though the queens will work in pairs until 1 of the members are gone, each queen's judged individually. Teams Entrance Order Team Edwards "(tongue pop)" "Halleloo!" Both: Get ready for us, ockur!" Team Aja "Valentina, your smile is beautiful!" Dahlia Sin "Hi! I guess." Both: We came to SLAY. Team Thailand "C̄hạn mā pheụ̄̀x ḳh̀ā xīk khrậng." Translation: I came to slay again. "C̄hạn phr̂xm læ̂w s̄ảh̄rạb kār kæ̂khæ̂n!" Translation: I'm ready for revenge! Both: C̄hạn ca chna. Translation: I'm gonna win. Team Mattel "Is this Maury Povich?" "No, but I guess that's how we'll roll!" Both: We're living Barbies! Team UNHhhh "Hi, I'm that clown you call Joanne the Scammer, Trixie Mattel!" "And I'm that Russian hooker who sells HOT DOG NACHOS, Katya!" Both: UNHhhh! Progress Note: L.S. means the queen lip-synced for her team. Episodes * Episode 1: Baddest Bitches In HERstory * Episode 2: DragCon Realness * Episode 3: Drag Movie Shequels * Episode 4: Your Pilot's On Fire * Episode 5: Vote, Bitch! * Episode 6: Birthday Ball * Episode 7: Finale Episode 1: Baddest Bitches In HERstory Mini Challenge: How Much Do You Know Your Partner? Mini Challenge Winner: Team UNHhhh Mini Challenge Prize: Assign roles for Main Challenge Main Challenge: Perform in a lip-syncing dance number inspired by historical women Runway: Night of 1,000 Miku's (Tribute to Last Season's Winner) Top 2: Trixie Mattel and JAJA Winner: Trixie Mattel Saved: Katya Bottom 2: Dahlia and Alyssa Eliminated: Dahlia Sin Episode 2: DragCon Realness Main Challenge: Create, market, and film a commercial for a drag-influenced product. Runway: Latex Ladies Top 3: Aja and Team UNHhhh (with Katya doing the lip-sync) Winner: Aja Saved: Melody Bottom 2: Dixie and Alyssa Eliminated: Dixie Mattel Episode 3: Drag Movie Shequels Main Challenge: Perform in a parody movie sequel of RuPaul's and RuPink's favourite films Runway: Roller Girls Top 2: Katya and Melody Mattel Winner: Melody Mattel Saved: Shangela Bottom 2: Trixie and Alyssa Eliminated: Alyssa Edwards Episode 4: Your Pilot's On Fire Main Challenge: Create, write, and star in a TV pilot Runway: Club Kid Couture Top 2: Trixie and Katya Winner: Katya Saved: Annee Bottom 2: Melody and JAJA Eliminated: JAJA Episode 5: Vote, Bitch! | |[[Category:Seasons]]||}} NEW TEAMS!!! Melody + Annee = Mannee Aja + Shangela = Ajangela Main Challenge: Work in pairs to shoot presidential campaign ads to smear their partner and stake their claim to be the first drag President of the U.S.A. Runway: Leather and Lace Top 2: Trixie Mattel and Shangela Winners: Trixie Mattel and Shangela Saved: Aja Bottom 2: Katya and Melody Eliminated: Katya and Melody Mattel Episode 6: Birthday Ball NEW TEAM!!! Trixie + Annee = Trannee Mini Challenge: Pose-Off Mini Challenge Winner: Aja Mini Challenge Prize: 2 custom gowns made by David Meister and choosing a cake flavor for each queen. Main Challenge: Create 2 looks: 'Face of Cakes '-- a gown inspired by your given cake. 'Birthday Girl Eleganza Extravaganza '-- your BEST birthday princess look. Top 2: Annee Maywong and Aja Winner: Aja Bottom 2: Trixie and Shangela Eliminated: Shangela Episode 7: Finale Main Challenge: Create an original song + dance routine to perform on the main stage. Then, go sell coupons from Hamburger Mary's on Hollywood Boulevard. Eliminated: Annee Maywong Final 2: Aja and Trixie Mattel Runner-up: Aja WINNER of BoTT S2: TRIXIE MATTEL!!! Lip-Sync Songs Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Episode 7 Category:Battle of The Teams